Alone Together
by ThoughtsxStories
Summary: Bonnie feels like nobody care about her. Rebekah feels like she is not wanted. The two of them are after comfort and someone to hold on to. Maybe they could be best friend... BonniexRebekah FRIENDSHIP. No idea of what ships will be there...
1. She was all alone

Bonnie

Bonnie sat in her bed and turned the TV on. She had a huge bowl of popcorn and the full seasons of the _Charmed_ serie. She wanted to see some powerful witch kick ass everything _she was not_. For the last couple of months it had become her only source of comfort. None of her friends were there for her. Sometimes caroline would come only to leave seconds after because Elena needed her help. That was one of Bonnie's problem: the constant need for saving Elena.

She didn't hate Elena. _She could never be able to even if she wanted to_. They had been best friends since kindergarten. It's just that lately, Elena was constantly in danger and Bonnie was often the one who ended up suffering. She lost her family because of those dramas. The worst was that Elena didn't even realized that what she did hurt Bonnie. Sure, it wasn't her fault that her Gran' decided to help her help Damon, that the Salvatore brothers killed her mom or that her mom run away_ again _but she was not comprehensible. She didn't comfort Bonnie and when she did it was to ask for her help after. Bonnie was _always_ sad and nobody cared why.

Something else that bothered her was the fact that nobody would ever thank her. They did not ask for her help anymore, they _required_ it. It felt like to them, she was their slave and they could use her whenever they felt like it and threw her way when they didn't her. Feelings? Who cared if she had any?

Above all, she hated the Salvatore brothers. She used to think Stefan was the "nice" one and Damon was the "bad" one but as she learned to know them better, she couldn't decided which one was the worst. they were both manipulative. Stefan always tried to put the blame on someone for all his actions. "Klaus took everything away from me." What does he do to make things better? NOTHING. Damon, on the other hand, was careless. He killed whenever he felt sad and weirdly that justified his actions for everyone. Bonnie felt like she was the only one with common knowledge left in Mystic Falls.

Often, she wished she had no powers. Maybe her friends would care more about her like they do for Jeremy and Matt. Truth be told, if someone had told her that being a witch would led to that, she would have gladly gave her powers. She hated being used like a object. Who really cared about Bonnie? Nobody. At least that's how she felt like.

Bonnie put on another episode of the TV show: it was the only thing that she had.

_She was all alone._

Rebekah

Rebekah hated everything and everyone. She hated her stupid brother (for not caring about her feelings), the stupid Salvatore brothers (both for using her), the stupid doppelganger (because she pretended to be her friend only to stab her- literally- in the back), etc. In short, _she hated everyone_. Most of all,_ she hated herself_. She hated how naive she was, she hated how she hold grudges over everything and she hated that everyone only saw her as a _psychotic bitch._

Here she was, sitting at that stupid human bar, holding back tears and trying to get drunk in order to forget. She wanted to forget that feeling that was eating her up "alive". _She was not wanted_- by anyone. The pain was killing her. It was like she was being stabbed over and over but she couldn't die.

She was desperate, so desperate. She had even tried to find the dagger in order to put herself to sleep to eternity- not that Nik would wake her up. He had made it clear he didn't care about her. She was tired of this life. She was tired of being the enemy. Contrary to popular beliefs, she did not like to be hated but whenever someone learned she was Klaus' sister, she was categorized as evil. Really, what could she do other than live up to the expectations?

Rebekah looked around the bar. Matt wasn't working today._ Thank God!_ Otherwise, she would have made a bloody massacre: he had killed her brother, him and who-she-shall-not-name-or-the-bitch. Rebekah realized that everyone was with someone. They were laughing and being happy. If she wasn't already drunk, Rebekah would have ripped their hearts, one after one, slowly but she didn't (she was drunk). Instead, she got up, went to an dark alley and burst into tears.

The pain in her chest intensified. It's like she was being ripped apart but the pain never stopped because she couldn't FREAKING die. She hated that. She hated everything about herself. She cried in the alley all night long. Nobody checked on her. Who would have done it anyway?

_She was all alone._

**_Let's be alone together._**

* * *

__**Ok, so the first chapter kinda sucks. There might be some mistakes because I'm not so good in English. The next ones will be better (hopefully) XD**** Anyway, this one was more here to show the state of mind of the two girls. I'm following the show until the last episode aired (the one where Bonnie break down into tears and Klaus is a bitch to Rebekah). To me, Bonnie leaves with her dad but I'm not sure because the show is not clear on that... Reviews will be helpful. Have a nice day/week/life! :D**


	2. Anger, spells and skipping classes

**I'm back with the second chapter of my story. I'm sorry I took so much time. It's because I had so much exams and well I was busy studying. Have you guys seen the season finale? What did you think? I think there was not enough Bonnie but at least now she's thinking about her and her needs. Anyway Rebekah broke my heart. Well there's go the chapter...**

* * *

_6:45 AM_

Bonnie did not want to go to school today. She was tired. She had used a powerful spell the day before and it had drained her energy. Even her powers seemed to be a little off. When she had intended to open her door the night before, the doorknob had barely move. She decided to take the take the day off. She needed to train.

"If Emily saw you, I don't know what she would think. You're not as powerful as she was." Damon had said to taunt her. But the words had stung her and had hurt her. He was actually right. She was not strong, anyway not as strong as she had the potential to be. Plus, her friends could survive a day without her if they cared about her.

_7:30 AM_

Rebekah was tired of pretending. She was tired of pretending everything was all right when it was not. She was tired of pretending to be a High School girl when she was not. She was tired of pretending that everything was fine between her and her brother when it was not. Truth is, she wished all those things could be true. She wished that she could be happy, that she could be a _normal_ teenage girl (keyword: normal) and that she could have a healthy relationship with her bother. But things were not always as she wanted. _Actually, have she ever get what she wanted?_

"Are you awake, sister?"

Rebekah opened her eyes slowly. There he was. Standing in door frame of her room with a glass of whiskey in his hand. _Who drank at this time?_ She thought. _Only my stupid brother._ Sometimes, she wished she could hate Nik but she couldn't. Even if he hurt her again and again (somehow she was convinced she had spent most of her life crying because of Niklaus), he was her brother and nobody believed more in the bond of family than Rebekah. _Poor little Bekah, you're over-sensitive._ Kol said. And she knew it but she accepted it. She wanted a fairy tale where everything was nice and funny. But no fairy tales had _a vampire_ as their heroine. There most have been a reason for that.

"Not talking are we?" He asked.

"I'm tired Niklaus."

He shrugged. He was about to leave her room when he looked at her again.

"You shouldn't cry over things I say or I do. You know that?"

Rebekah didn't answer. She never did for those type of question. They stayed in silence until he got bored of the non-discussion and left the room. She couldn't really tell how it happened but by 7:45 the walls of her room was covered with fist mark._ If he knew I was crying why didn't he come to see me?_ But she knew the answer and it was as ridiculous as the question: _He was Klaus_.

_8:30 AM_

It could be hard to believe but Bonnie Bennett had skipped classes billions times before today. It was back when no vampires where in the town. It was back when Elena, Caroline and her were popular. (Not that they were not popular now, they just din't care about it. There are things like losing part of your family that makes you re-evaluate life.) Sometimes, Bonnie missed that time. _Sometimes_.

_Hey Bon, where are you?_

It came out as a surprise when she received Elena's text. Somehow, (in the back of her mind) Bonnie had thought no one would have realized she was not at school. _Maybe she needs my help._ That was the only explanation Bonnie had and that's kind of sad if you think about it.

_Are you okay?_

**I am perfectly fine Elena. Just taking a day off.**

_Yesterday was rough wasn't it?_

**It was... But I'm okay.**

_Take care._

Bonnie laughed. _Take care._ Who said that? Certainly not best friends.

_8:45 AM_

"You're not in school?" He had a mocking tone. Rebekah hated that.

"What's the point?"

He smirked. At first, he had been the one to suggest her to go to school, so she could look after Elena when he was gone. Klaus couldn't risk to lose his precious doppelganger. When he had returned, he had told Rebekah she could stop. She didn't. At school, she was admired. After all, she was a tall blonde with a killer body. How could she stop going to school? She felt like someone cared about her or just acknowledged her presence. She was just another teenager at school. Another teenager living her life.

"We're not leaving town finally." He said breaking the awkward silence in the kitchen.

"May I ask what changed your mind?" That was not the original question she intend to ask but he knew what she meant anyway,

"Not you Bekah."

He left the room with a cup of coffee and a plate of food _she_ prepared. To her, he left the room with a piece of her shattered heart.

_9:25 AM_

Bonnie had not been surprised when she had not seen her dad. She had not been surprised when she had read the notes he left her on the fridge.

_Important meeting. Busy week at work. Love you. Food in the fridge. Coming home late._

She had not been surprised when she had found out that what he called food was actually just a bowl of cereal he prepared. She was actually happy. Her dad may have not been the most present figure in her life but he cared about her. And that was enough for Bonnie. (This shouldn't be enough, though.)

_10:40 AM_

Rebekah had been walking for almost two hours in the woods. She didn't know why but she felt peaceful in this place. She had met a couple of walkers and had took a sip of their blood along the way. She was too smart to actually kill someone. The woods were silent and she need that. She needed to think clear. She needed to be alone. Lately, she had been an emotional mess. She need to find the strength in her. _I need to show Nik that I don't need him to live_. ( Which she kind of do.) Rebekah wandered in the woods.

_11:00 AM_

Contrarily to popular beliefs, Bonnie had more that one grimoire. Her grandmother actually had dozens of them. Thirty-four to be exact. But the other grimoires were not useful for her battle against the dark. Most of them talk about the origin of the witches and taught spells Damon had said were not useful. Now, she that she was determined to be a good with (as in a witch with a lot of skills), she had decided to learn all the spells in every grimoires.

She took her car and drove to the woods. It was the perfect place to practice magic. It was calm, most of the times, and was inspiring. Plus, it was the closest she could get to earth and that was an important element for witches.

She settled her choice of emplacement at the side of the lake. She had brought a grimoire about how to be one with water. It was supposed to help her connect with the water. Then, she could control it.

"Water flow with energy, drawn from deep, within me, pool be shallow, pool be deep, flow from me, as natural as sleep."

Nothing. The water flowed as it would have normally done. Bonnie read the page again.

_In order to mastered this spell, the witch need to be peaceful and connect with the water. _Peaceful? Bonnie could do it.

_12:15 PM_

Rebekah couldn't really tell how it happened but she just had found her way to the lake. It was calm and was flowing as if nothing could trouble it course. She wouldn't have stayed so long if she had not seen the witch at a few metres of her. Bonnie Bennett. She was sitting and was repeating a sentence again and again that Rebekah knew by heart. Her mother's friends and an ancestor of the witch, Ayanna, had taught it to her.

"You're doing it wrong." Her tone was harsher that she had intended to.

Bonnie opened her eyes. She stared at the Original in front of her. She was ready to fight for her life if she had to.

"I suggested you leave before I brain-fired you." Bonnie said.

"You think you could be able to take me down?" She was laughing. _That witch overestimated her power._

"Sorry to break it to you but you're not as strong as you think you are. Neither are your bothers. The only Originals that could scare me are you brother Klaus and maybe Elijah. So, I repeat myself, I suggested you to leave."

Rebekah frowned. Everywhere she went someone had to remind her that Klaus was the great villain. She wasn't even a sidekick. It was mainly the reason why she grabbed Bonnie by the collar. It was mainly the reason why she threw her against a tree. It was mainly the reason why she took the witch's neck in her hand and threatened her life. That and the fact that Bonnie had not listened to her. She had just assumed Rebekah had come to kill her and Rebekah's actions were not helping.

_12:20 PM_

Bonnie was scared. Rebekah had been faster than she had expected. She was also stronger than she thought. The blonde was looking at her as if Bonnie was the source of all her problems. Bonnie recognized the anger in her eyes. It was the same she felt everyday.

"Not as strong, huh? I could kill you." The blonde said harshly.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

As Rebekah was prepare to attack her again, Bonnie recited a spell she had learned by heart. It caused an aneurysm. It worked really well on Damon, not so much on Katherine and it didn't seem to affect the blonde tornado that hit her.

"You should know, Bonnie, that when someone tries to help you. The best thing to do is to not insult them. Especially when they're stronger than you."

Bonnie laughed.

"Help me? Tell me again how you could help me?"

Rebekah let go of Bonnie. She had not think about it but she had indeed try to help Bonnie for reasons that she did not understand.

"Your spell. You say it wrong." Bonnie noticed that Rebekah lost her menacing tone. Instead, she had a lost look. "It's flow to me, not from me."

"How would you know?" Bonnie had intended to have a snarky tone but it sounded more like she was curious. (Which she was.)

Rebekah didn't answer. She was good with staying in silence. She walked away from the witch.

_12:30 PM_

The spell was still not working. _What if Rebekah is right?_ She shook her head. Rebekah was weird. One minute she was "trying to help her", another minute she was attacking her like some kind of psychotic killer and the moment after she was like a little child that had been caught doing something wrong. Bonnie did not understand.

"Water flow with energy, drawn from deep, within me, pool be shallow, pool be deep, flow **from** me, as natural as sleep."

Nothing. NOTHING. _Urgh, why not?_

"Water flow with energy, drawn from deep, within me, pool be shallow, pool be deep, flow **to** me, as natural as sleep."

At first there was nothing and Bonnie thought Rebekah had lied to her. _What a surprise!_ But when she had repeat it, it worked. She said it again and again and again and slowly the water came to her. _So she said the thruth. How could she knew?_

Bonnie was curious and she decided she had to know the truth behind Rebekah's crazy behaviour.

.

* * *

**There it is! The second chapter. Bonnie and Rebeakh interacted. Rebekah is a little bit crazy but I remember she told Elena that she had her temper from her father and God knows Mikeael is susceptible so I figured why not? Anyway, Klaus is a little bit mean. Bonnie wants to be a powerful witch. Elena takes news of her friend. So what did you think about it? There might be mistakes, I'm to lazy to re-read my story. Next chapter is coming soon. I just want to have a couple of reviews... Please? Have a nice day/week/life! :D**


	3. A little help please

**I'm back and there's the new chapter. I took a long time but I had my final exams and I started to work. Sorry.**

* * *

Bonnie had tried for the last weeks to stay away from any supernatural situations that she didn't cause, which had been hard. After all, she was surrounded by vampires and werewolves. She was more than motivate to take her life in her hands. She had to do it for herself and for everyone around her. They couldn't live their lives expecting Bonnie to appeared and magically help everyone. No they couldn't and to be honest, she couldn't do that either.

Her last weeks of work were efficient, she had gain a lot of power that she never thought she could have. Plus, it had relaxed her. Now that she knew how to control water, the peaceful flow of this element had took over her mind. Weirdly, she was like water, she followed her path the calmest way she could (But sometimes water could be dangerous and violent).

"Earth to Bonnie." Caroline said waving her hand in front of her friend. "Are you even listening to me?"

Bonnie shook her head. She was in the cafeteria of her school sitting with Caroline. Elena was meeting a teacher to help her with a subject. _How weird. _Bonnie thought. School was so far from her mind. Stefan had obviously followed her. Matt was sitting beside her and Tyler had somehow disappear from Caroline's side while Bonnie was lost in her mind.

"I'm sorry Care, I was thinking."

"Is everything ok?" Caroline asked clearly concerned about Bonnie's well being. "You seemed weird those last week."

"Oh, it's because I'm actually training my magic. It has been draining my energy but I'm getting stronger." Bonnie said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good." Caroline smiled. "Ok, like I was saying, there's the new arrival at H&M and I saw the cutest top ever. It will so fit you like it was screaming Bonnie. I-"

Bonnie smiled. She loved Caroline. She admired how her friend could just forget about the supernatural and make her feel like a normal teenager, which she was not.

.

There's something wrong with Rebekah. That's what she thinks. She cannot find another reason to explain why she's going through her boxes of magic grimoires to help the resident witch. She thinks it's because the Bennett witch is so weak and so sad. Somehow she sees a little bit of herself in Bonnie. Plus, she needs a powerful witch by her side. Klaus is going crazy again with the hybrid thing. _How sad? _She needs Bonnie to help her with a spell.

"May I ask you what you're doing sister?" Kol asked.

Rebekah sighed. He had returned a week ago. Apparently he was bored and he decided his siblings could entertain him.

"No. But you know what you can do?" Rebekah answered bitterly. She did not feel like being bother.

"Tsk, sister. No need for those obscenities." He walked to her side. He took on of the book. "Grimoires?" He raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you that you are not a witch?"

Rebekah growled and snapped the book from his hands. "I do not need your stupid comments. I am pretty busy."

"That's not what Klaus said." She faced him intrigued. "He said that you spend your time crying." He snorted. "Poor little Bekah, is princess hurt? Tell Kol what's wrong." He said with a animal-ish grin.

Before he knew what happened. His back was against the room's wall. She did not seem happy.

"Well tell brother that I'm not longer going to cry." She said. "Those times are done!"

There was a silence in the room. Kol knew that if he talked again he would suffer and he did not feel like being a punching-bag to Rebekah's madness.

"Well may, brother, ask you why?" A voice said entering the room.

"No, you may not know." Rebekah glared at her two brothers before she went back to the boxes.

"Magic?" Klaus laughed. "You do realize-"

"I know! I know for God's sake. I do not care, ok? I have the right to do whatever I want. Why don't you go back to sleep with those prostitutes?" She asked glaring at Kol. "And you, why don't you go back obsessing about your precious hybrids because they are _so_ important?"

For a second, there was a tension in the room. It broke with the laughs of the Originals brothers.

"Be careful Bekah." Klaus said while Kol left the room. "I won't always be this understandable." He left the room.

_Those boys._ She thought. _Now where was I?_ She took a grimoire and flipped the pages.

"Voilà!" She said to herself with a satisfied smile.

.

Bonnie smiled. She was laying on a floating pile of leaves. Bonnie didn't know what to practice first so she had learnt all the elements. She could control them almost perfectly. It was crazy how much she learnt in five weeks. The craziest though was how, time to time, Rebekah would drop by and give her a tip or two. Bonnie didn't know why but she listened to them. It was not as heated at the first time the blonde "helped" her but they were still not anyway near to tolerate the other.

"Wow, you're floating on leaves. That's is so amazing." A voice said with a sarcastic tone.

Bonnie, alongside with the pile, hit the ground hard.

"You know I could take you down, right?" The dark-skin girl answered.

There was a laugh, a cold one. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, if that help you sleep."

"I don't need your help Rebekah." Bonnie said after a moment of silence.

"You're wrong." Bonnie laughed.

" I control the elements. I'm an Avatar." The blonde seemed confused obviously oblivious to the reference to the show. "Whatever, I am able to protect myself."

The Original grabbed Bonnie by the throat and smacked her to a tree. "Obviously." Rebekah mocked.

The Blonde was suddenly push back from Bonnie. The witch smiled. Rebekah got up and attacked Bonnie again, only this time harder. Her hand was tighter against the witch throat. This time, it was a branch of the three that pushed the vampire back. When she got to the ground, the mud started to slowly bury her, starting with her legs. The vampire struggle but Bonnie's power were getting her deeper in the mud.

"Obviously." Bonnie stated with a smile.

Rebekah glared at her before she got up and attack Bonnie again. Instead of smacking her against a wall, she banged her head to the mud. Bonnie couldn't breathe. She tried to push Rebekah from her but the Original was strong. Bonnie was panicking. _What if she actually killed me? _After a certain amount of time, the vampire let go of the witch. Bonnie sat, spit all the mud from her mouth, and took long breathe.

"Are you crazy?" She managed to let out. Rebekah laughed.

"You said you were able to protect yourself. Look like you're wrong." She got up. "But you're stronger now, it's great."

Bonnie looked at her confused. "How is that great for you?"

"I need your help." She stated.

"For what?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't tell you now. You wouldn't believe me."

Bonnie sighed. She swept the mud from her clothes before she got up.

"I'm not being anyone's slave. Never again." Bonnie said. "So find yourself another witch."

"I do not need a slave, Bennett." She said with her accent. "I need a good witch and you happen to be one. Plus, I could help you."

"How?"

Rebekah smiled. "Let say I help you with protecting yourself and one day you will help me with my problem."

"Does your project include killing someone? Because-"

"No." _Not really_, Rebekah thought.

"I-" Bonnie started but was cut by her phone. It was Caroline calling. She was organizing this surprise sleepover at Elena's house and apparently Bonnie had to "bring her ass over there with tone of candies". Bonnie smiled and looked at Rebekah.

"I'll think about it."

"While you think about it, you could die. So think fast." The vampire answered before disappearing from the witch's sight.

"I'm coming Care."

* * *

**There it is. It is super long and I think it's great. Please a review? Anyway, I'd like to ask what pairings do you want to see? For Bonnie and Rebekah. Have a nice day.**


End file.
